A hybrid vehicle includes an engine, a motor and a battery and is configured to control the engine and the motor such that the hybrid vehicle is driven with the state of charge of the battery approaching a target state of charge. A proposed configuration of the hybrid vehicle changes the target state of charge of the battery to a special target state of charge that is lower than a basic target state of charge when the hybrid vehicle reaches a point that is a predetermined distance prior to a parking point (destination) where a parking time is expected to be longer than a predetermined time period, in a driving route of the hybrid vehicle, and returns the target state of charge to the basic target state of charge when the hybrid vehicle restarts from the parking point in a next trip (as described in, for example, JP 2017-81416A). The hybrid vehicle of this proposed configuration enables the state of charge of the battery at a restart from the parking point to be sufficiently lower than the basic target state of charge (to be close to the special target state of charge) by such control. This applies a load to the engine and enhances the charging (cold charging) efficiency of the battery in an engine drive (cold drive) serving to warm up the engine.